The Only Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior Poop Anyone Has Ever Made
is a YouTube Poop film based on Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior. The film is a prequel/parallel to the Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, and focuses on Whitney "Wendy" Wu and Shen before, during and after the events of the film. Story The film is told through the perspective of an average, popular American teenager named Whitney "Wendy" Wu (Brenda Song) and a young Buddhist monk named Shen (Shin Koyamada) through the literary device known as a frame story. The two are shown watching Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, being shown in silhouette commenting on the movie being shown before them, in a style nearly identical to that of Mystery Science Theater 3000. Wendy interrupts the film to fast-forward to Wendy's scenes, but Shen's protest prompts Wendy to share his backstory. Wendy's life is turned upside down by a visit from Shen. Shen claims Wendy is the reincarnation of an all-powerful almighty female warrior and the only one who can prevent the dark lord of the Sith—Darth Vader—from destroying the world. Shen begs Wendy to wear an incredibly strong and powerful amulet that will protect her from evil until he can fully train her in martial arts. Appalled by Shen's obvious lack of fashion sense—he usually wears what looks like a bath robe—Wendy is too busy campaigning for Homecoming Queen against her school arch rival, Jessica Dawson, to be bothered with rescuing civilization. Wendy's traditional grandmother knows that Shen is speaking the truth; her mother (Wendy's great-grandmother) was the previous Yin Warrior who ninety years earlier defeated the Sith. However, the others in Wendy's family have lost touch with their Chinese heritage. Shen's discussion of Chinese culture inspire Wendy's mother, a researcher at Fair Springs National History Museum, and Shen's mooncakes do the same for Wendy's father. However, faced with the choice between fighting evil and going shopping, Wendy is off to the mall in a heartbeat with her best friends Tory and Lisa. Darth Vader soon materializes and sets out to destroy Wendy before she can attain her full Yin Warrior powers and abilities. In quick succession, the dark lord of the Sith possesses a security guard at the museum, Wendy's brother, her principal, her dog, her teachers, her best friend Tory, Princess Leia, and even (as if Wendy didn't think she was evil enough) Jessica Dawson. Wendy breaks up with her boyfriend, Austin, after noticing how much of a jerk he is and starts to bond more with Shen. With Shen's help, her teachers are transformed into the souls of the Five Animals of Chinese martial arts to help teach Wendy. Mr. Medina becomes the Tiger, Coach Gibbs becomes the Snake, Mr. Tobias becomes the Crane, Mr. Garibay becomes the Leopard, and Shen himself becomes the Dragon. The martial arts training unleashes Wendy's inner heroine for a final showdown with Darth Vader during Homecoming. Jessica thanks Wendy for lending her the Homecoming crown and the Queen status, opposing her usual hostile approach towards Wendy and the conflict between the two is apparently put to rest. Darth Vader then returns, choosing to this time appear in person, and the battle continues. Shen begins to sacrifice himself, his destiny, but Wendy saves him by changing his destiny. Wendy and Shen both kick Darth Vader together, and Darth Vader is sent to the Star Destroyer. The monks tell Shen this is his last life, and the monks leave. At the end, Wendy and Shen leave to get cappucinos and chocolate that Shen said he loves earlier in the movie, hinting that they might begin dating. In the final scene of the film, Mario and Luigi from Hotel Mario, Sonic and Tails from The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and many other silhouetted YouTube Poop character cameos join Wendy and Shen to re-watch the film in the cinema. As the film fades to black, Shen reminds Wendy that she doesn't do well in crowds. Category:Youtube Poop Films Category:Movies